


Angelic Fun

by arlene28



Series: Writing Challenge One-shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Name-Calling, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Dean are having a prank war and you're trying your hardest not to get involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Lexie Carver's adult SPN July writing challenge on Roxy Davenport's Tumblr page.
> 
> Based on prompt 85, Sex in the backseat.

Angelic Fun

 

I hum happily as I begin to wake up, snuggled in warm arms. I roll over and open my eyes, smiling at the sleeping face of Gabriel lying next to me. I snuggle into his chest and he tightens his arms around me with a contented sigh. I kiss along his collarbone and he moans slightly. I nip him and his eyes flutter open. I smile at him and then squeal as he suddenly begins to tickle me. I laugh and writhe and then yelp as I fall off the bed, landing with a thump on the floor.

“You okay?” He chuckles.

“No. My butt hurts.” I fake pout.

He grins at me and pulls me back up on the bed. He rolls me onto my stomach and starts kissing over my ass cheeks. I giggle at the tickle it causes and turn over to run my hands up his chest. He leans down and kisses me sweetly and I wrap my arms around his neck. 

“Hey you two! Get up! We got a job to do!” Dean yells through the door.

“I’m going to do something very bad to him.” Gabriel groans, pulling away.

“What are you gonna do? Make his dick shrivel off?” I chuckle, pushing him off me so I can get up.

“Hmm.” He says gleefully.

“No! Don’t you dare!” I snap, suddenly worried that he might take me seriously.

He just grins at me and then disappears, snapping his fingers as he goes. I sigh and worry about what Dean is going to go through.

 

 

“Is he here?” Dean whispers, poking his head around the entrance to the bunker living area.

“Depends which ‘he’ you’re asking about?” I ask, raising my eyebrows.

“You’re all alone so it wouldn’t have mattered which ‘he’ I was talking about!” Dean cries as he walks in and looks around.

“Oh, yeah.” I mutter, not even looking up from my book.

I hear Dean sigh and then he heads over to Gabriel’s stash of candy.

“What are you doing?” I ask, looking up with a frown.

“Nothing.” He grins cheekily.

“You know there’s a threat of death on anyone who touches Gabe’s candy, Dean. Even Chuck won’t touch it and he God!” I warn.

“I want revenge.” He says sourly.

“Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” I say, shaking my head.

To be fair, I can’t really blame Dean for wanting payback. Gabriel’s trick on him was kind of mean. Gabe waited for us to all enter a bar (a big burly biker bar) before changing Dean’s clothes into a dress. Not just a dress but a skin tight slutty mini dress with the midriff cut out. The look on Dean’s face was hilarious! Especially when he realised he also had boobs! I can’t help the giggle that comes out as I remember it.  
I watch Dean curiously as I see him lay a syringe, full of some kind of red liquid in it, next to the jar of candy. He picks out all of Gabe’s favourites, soft chocolate squares with a gooey centre, and then injects some of the liquid into each square. I lean forwards slightly with a frown.

“Uh Dean, what the hell is that?” I ask sharply.

“Nothing that will hurt him. I swear.” Dean grins.

I flop back with a sigh. Nothing good can come from this.

“You remember that he spent years as a trickster right? Fuck, he was Loki!” I say slowly.

“So?” Dean mutters, concentrating on putting the chocolate back.

“So, this is only going to escalate and you’ll probably lose.” I state.

He just gives me his ‘bitch face’ look and walks off. I sigh and roll my eyes, going back to my book. About twenty minutes later Gabe comes strolling in whistling some cheery little tune. He comes over and gives me a loving kiss and then heads over to his candy. I open my mouth to warn him but then shut it again. Firstly, I don’t want to be caught in the middle of this and secondly, Gabe does kind of deserve it.  
He grabs a handful of candies and sits down in a chair across the room from me. I try to just carry on reading my book but I find myself inching closer to the edge of my seat every time he pops a candy into his mouth. He finally lifts a chocolate up to his mouth and I find myself holding my breath as he puts it into his mouth.  
He lets out a happy moan as he sucks the chocolate and then his eyes go wide as his face goes red and he begins to cough and splutter. I rush over and see him conjure a pitcher of milk, gulping it down thirstily.

“Gabe! You okay?!” I cry as I reach him.

“Hot, hot, hot!” He gasps, gulping down more milk.

I grab a piece of the chocolate that he dropped on the floor and break it open. The smell of hot sauce floods my nose and I snort with laughter as I realise what’s happened. I end up laughing until I have tears streaming down my face while Gabe just gulps milk and glares at me.

“Did you do this?” He demands, pushing me down on my back on the floor so he can straddle me.

“W…what?” I gasp as he pins my wrists by my head.

“Did you prank me?” He asks with a growl.

“No! It was Dean!” I cry.

“Pity, it was quite a good prank.” He grins.

“Well, now you’re both even.” I giggle.

“Oh Babe, this is just getting started.” He chuckles.

“Gabe!” I moan in exasperation.

He lifts me up with a grin and then walks off, muttering plans as he goes. I sit back down with my book and silently wish that no one gets caught in the crossfire.

 

 

“Hands to yourselves back there!” Dean snaps as I snuggle closer to Gabe on the backseat of the Impala.

“Relax Dean, we’re just cuddling.” I sigh.

He grumbles until I glare at him and then gets angry as I burst out laughing. The pranks have just got worse as time’s gone on and Dean currently has large purple spots on his face that spell out Cas’ Boy Toy and I just can’t help laughing every time I look at him. Dean retaliated with a tar and feather prank that hit Chuck instead. Chuck then just assumed Gabriel did it so he grounded Gabe. Now Gabe is only allowed in the car if we’re on a job and I’m dreading what Gabe’s retaliation will be.  
We pull up at the motel we’ll be staying at and Dean goes to get the keys for a couple of rooms. Gabe and I head to one as Sam and Dean head to the other. I get undressed and Gabe grabs me round the waist before I can put my nightclothes on. I gasp as I feel his jean covered erection press against my ass and he kisses down my neck. He nudges my legs open and runs a hand up the inside of my thigh, groaning as he feels how wet my slit is already. He spins me around and I immediately begin to strip his clothes off. I get his tops off and then drop to my knees to do his trousers. He kicks his shoes off, looking down at me with a commanding expression. I feel my juices sliding down my thighs at that look and he smirks. I pull his trousers off and moan when I see his thick cock right in front of my face.

“Suck me like a good little whore and I’ll do something you’ll love.” He growls.

I moan at his words and my eyes close for a second. I love how he’s so nice and kind normally and then when it comes to sex he’s all domineering and controlling. I push my mouth down his shaft and he groans at the feeling of my hot wet heat engulfing him. He grabs my hair and begins to control my movements, making me go slower than I’d like but also to make me take him deeper. I gag whenever he hits my throat but I don’t mind and he likes it. He draws it out for a while before he roughly pulls me up.

“Ready for your reward, whore?” He growls.

“Yes! Yes, please!” I whine, clinging to him desperately.

“Close your eyes.” He smirks as he lifts me by the ass so I wrap my legs around his waist.

I close my eyes for him and I hear him click his fingers. I cry out in shock as I feel cold leather at my back and Gabe on top of me. My eyes shoot open and I see that we’re on the backseat of the Impala. Gabriel thrusts into me, hitting me deep enough to bruise, and I scream while my nails rip into his back. 

“Gabe! We can’t! Not here!” I gasp between his thrusts.

“Oh come on! It kills…three…birds…one…stone!” He pants as he fucks me raw.

“What?” I cry as I feel my arousal swirling and my vision starts to cloud.

“Pays Dean back! Fulfils one of…your fantasies! Plus, feeds your…exhibitionist kink!” He smirks, speeding up his movements.

He changes the angle of his thrusts and all my objections vanish as he brushes over my g-spot. I couldn’t argue with him even if I did still want to. Putting his revenge against Dean to one side, I have always wanted to have sex in the Impala and the idea of being caught or seen has always been my kink. 

“Here he comes.” Whispers Gabe as his thrusts become more erratic.

I moan as I spot Dean looking through the car window in shock. My eyes make contact with Dean’s and I see his go dark from lust as he sees me completely wrecked with lust. Being watched like that throws me over the edge and I scream my orgasm as my eyes squeeze shut and my whole body tenses. I’m only vaguely aware of Gabriel crying out as he freezes, coming inside me until our combined cum runs down my ass crack.  
As we come back down, panting for air, Gabe clicks his fingers again. We end up outside the car, standing next to Dean, fully dressed. I blush as I catch a glimpse of the sticky wet patch on the car seat and Dean notices my look.

“What the fuck, man?!” Dean cries as he notices the mark.

“Payback.” Gabe grins.

“I was just pranking you! That’s pretty much vandalism!” Dean almost sobs.

“Oh calm down! You got a good show beforehand so you should just be glad about that. Maybe one day we’ll let you join in.” Gabe winks, making Dean blush.

Gabe clicks his fingers and we are suddenly in our motel room.

“Let him join in?!” I snap.

“Oh please! You’d love it.” Gabe winks.

I flop down on the bed to hide my blush and Gabe chuckles as he slides in next to me and wraps me in his arms.


End file.
